This invention relates to an exercise weight bench that doesn't look like an exercise weight bench. The two major segments of the $3 billion U.S. fitness industry are the home market and the institutional exercise equipment market (including health clubs, corporations, apartments, and hotels.) The majority of Americans who exercise do so at home. In recent years, the home gym has become very popular. However, since most people do not have room for a separate gym in their home, they devote a portion of their bedroom, den, or basement as the exercise area.
Webber (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,264,586 & 6,645,130) illustrates a large exercise machine that can be collapsed and stored. Webber teaches a large device still requiring storage away from view. Webber teaches an apparatus that an unsightly piece of exercise equipment.
What is desired is an exercise bench that blends with the décor of the room. Further desired is an exercise bench that provides a storage area allowing the user to store exercise equipment in an aesthetically pleasing manner.